Brimstone Emperor Alpha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10596 |no = 852 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 45, 49, 61, 69, 75, 80, 85, 90 |normal_distribute = 5, 8, 30, 18, 18, 8, 8, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 14, 14, 14, 10, 10, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 10, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple of Zevalhua who was sealed in Ishgria. Though Alpha had been offered a barrier in which to slumber in order to heal his wounds, this was actually a trap to seal him away. However, he was told by his captor that the disciples known as the Six Pillars were to battle each other, rewarding the victor with more power. And thus, Alpha entered the competition in high spirits, releasing the true extent of his power as he fought. Although unbeknownst to him, apparently this was all a ploy to lead the disciples to destroy one another. |summon = I don't care if it is a trap. The only thing that matters, is whether it makes me stronger or not. |fusion = It's not enough! I need even more power to attain the strength I seek! |evolution = My goal is another fight with Lady Zevalhua. I will grow stronger again in order to face her! | hp_base = 5416 |atk_base = 2128 |def_base = 1655 |rec_base = 1499 | hp_lord = 7012 |atk_lord = 2604 |def_lord = 1981 |rec_lord = 1816 | hp_anima = 7904 |rec_anima = 1578 |atk_breaker = 2842 |def_breaker = 1743 |atk_guardian = 2366 |def_guardian = 2219 |rec_guardian = 1697 |def_oracle = 1862 | hp_oracle = 6655 |rec_oracle = 2173 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Artemis' Force |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk for all Units & slightly absorbs HP when attacking |lsnote = 3~8% HP drain from damage dealt |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Caldus Inferno Shock |bbdescription = 15 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy & gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies over 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2000~2300 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 560 |sbb = Lava Geiser |sbbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire elemental attack on all enemies & boosts own Atk relative to one's max HP |sbbnote = 10% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Victim of Helios |ubbdescription = Massive Fire elemental attack on all enemies & boosts own Atk relative to one's max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 20% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Bold Soldier's Power |esitem = |esdescription = Great boost to Atk when HP is full |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = 10595 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Alpha3 }}